Lech Wałęsa/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish Solidarity leader Lech Walesa is met in Ottawa yesterday by Prime Minister Brian Mulroney and wife Mila. Mulroney later pledged aid for Poland. Getty Jean Chrétien - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien (L) shakes hands with the former Polish prime minister, Lech Walesa, 11 March prior to meeting in Chretien's Parliament office in Ottawa. The two met to discuss bilateral issues between the two nations and Poland's bid for NATO membership. Getty Stephen Harper - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Polish President Lech Walesa (C) and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper (R) attend the 25th Anniversary Freedom Day Event in honor of the 25th anniversary of the first partly-free parliamentary elections in the Royal Square in Warsaw, Poland, June 4, 2014. AFP PHOTO / Saul LOEB. Getty Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Presidents Walesa, Gorbachev, de Klerk and Carter (Photo credit: Summit Studios) George H. W. Bush - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| President Bush and Polish President Lech Walesa, © Diana Walker, UT Center for American Bill Clinton - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Bill Clinton shakes hand with former Polish President Lech Walesa as he arrives for the state funeral of former Czech President Vaclav Havel in the St. Vitus Cathedral. Picture: AP Barck Obama - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| President Obama with former Solidarity leader Lech Walesa: photo - PAP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Óscar Arias Sánchez.jpg| El ex presidente de Polonia, Lech Walesa (i) y el ex presidente de Costa Rica, ambos Premio Nobel, en la conferencia de prensa en Caracas (AFP) México * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Vicente Fox.jpg| Lech Walesa, Vicente Fox y Luis Felipe Bravo Mena despues de la ceremonia del 61 aniversario del Partido Acción Nacional. FOTO: Alberto Valdez/CUARTOSCURO.COM Enrique Peña Nieto - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y el ex mandatario polaco y premio Nobel de la Paz 1983, Lech Walesa, conversaron durante la duodécima edición del foro México Cumbre de Negocios, que se realizó en la capital queretana Foto Presidencia América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| Menem recibió a Lech Walesa. 15/04/1997. Clarín Brasil * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Lula da Silva.jpg| Lula con el líder del sindicato polaco "Solidaridad" Lech Walesa. sensusnovus.ru Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| La de marzo de 2016 será la segunda visita de Lech Wałęsa a Chile. La primera fue en febrero de 1995. En esa oportunidad se reunieron por temas comerciales bilaterales, pero además tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con el ex presidente Patricio Aylwin y con Manuel Bustos, líder de la CUT del momento. Bibiochile Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Lech Walesa meets with Chilean President Eduardo Frei 24 February at the La Moneda Palace in Santiago. Walesa is on a tour of South American countries to improve economic ties. Getty Lech Wałęsa - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, y el expresidente polaco Lech Walesa. Dpa Lech Wałęsa - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera y Lech Walesa: “personas como él tuvieron una participación decisiva a que la guerra fría terminase en forma pacífica y no con una tercera guerra mundial”. avanzachile.cl Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Presidente Pastrana saludando al premio Nobel de Paz Lech Walesa en la Casa de Nariño. APA Juan Manuel Santos - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Walesa, who won the Nobel Peace Prize in 1983 made the comments alongside Colombian president Juan Manuel Santos at the 16th World Summit of Nobel Peace laureates in Bogota. AP Perú * Ver Alan García - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Así se chupa!!! Alan se tumbó a Lech Walesa. Fuente no encontrada Fuentes Categoría:Lech Wałęsa